


Prayer

by Nekoamamori



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekoamamori/pseuds/Nekoamamori
Summary: Imagine Loki can hear the prayers of his worshipers. And he decides to come answer yours in person.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	Prayer

You hadn’t really given religion much thought throughout most of your life.It just… didn’t appeal to you.You couldn’t fathom that there was an all-knowing all-powerful God who was over everything in existence and had created everything in existence, but still allowed such terrible things to happen in the world.You also couldn’t believe that He would be a god who would take attendance and had suffered through Sunday mass every week until you were old enough to decide for yourself that you didn’t want to go.

Which had pleased your mother to no end.

You’d, of course, learned about different religions when you were in school, but none quite felt right, especially when you were studying them in such a dry, boring way.It was all facts: X religion believes in Y type of deity. 

That had all changed during the Battle of New York.A lot of people had become religious that day, when they saw that the world was in danger, they’d turned to begging God for help.

It was that day that you’d realized, instead, that the Norse gods were real.You saw two of them in front of your eyes and had nearly died that day during the battle. You saw their powers, saw their skills with your own eyes, and believed every single word about them being gods.They weren’t just humans with powers, the enhanced, or whatever the government was calling them these days. 

They intrigued you, these men who were also gods.So you started researching.You knew that you were supposed to pick the one who spoke to you, who resonated with you to give you devotions to.Most would have chosen Thor, or Odin, or even Frigga, but none of them had seemed right. 

Instead, it was Loki who called to you, who spoke to you.Loki the storyteller, the liar, the trickster.But not only that, he was misunderstood, the patron of those who were different.And _that_ was why he called to you. The call became stronger after word got out that the Battle of New York had been because of mind control and not because of Loki’s own desires.

So you slowly set up an altar in your apartment.You included pictures, green and black candles, rune stones, little things you found that made you think of your god.You knelt before it every night and prayed, though you never expected anything to happen.

Tonight, just like every other night, you knelt before the altar and lit the candles there before you began to speak.You had also set your dessert nearby, a slice of chocolate cake, to enjoy after your nightly devotions.

“Hail Loki, shapeshifting Trickster, I honor You.For those who offer you insult, I offer your praise.For those who offer you mistrust, I offer you trust.For those who offer you hate, I offer you love.For those who offer you cursing, I offer you blessing.For those who offer your ridicule, I offer you respect.For those who offer you faithlessness, I offer you my devotion.For those who offer you scorn, I offer you fidelity.My my heart be fervent and my will be strong in these offerings.Hail Loki, storyteller, shapeshifting Trickster, liar, god, I cherish you,” you said as you had every night for weeks, months now.You started to stand once you had finished.

“Apparently, you also offer me chocolate cake,” a male voice said dryly from behind you. 

You stood and swirled to face the voice.You were alone in your apartment. You _lived_ alone.There should have been no one there with you.Panic rose in you as you tried to remember any of the self-defense lessons you’d been taught. 

The second you caught sight of the man, you gasped, shocked and in awe.The tall lithe man with long raven hair and emerald eyes full of mischief was standing in the doorway to the room, leaning on the doorframe.You recognized him immediately as Loki.As your god.You couldn’t quite believe he was truly here with you.

“You call to me every night, pet.I hear the prayers of all my devoted followers, though very few come through so clearly,” Loki purred, not moving from where he was leaning, evaluating and watching you like a hunter watched his prey.He was dressed in what appeared to be a tunic and black pants, but unlike anything you’d seen on Earth before.“What is it you desire of me?”

You had to think over your words carefully.Loki was a wordsmith.He could smell lies, and you needed to impress him.You dropped gracefully to your knees. _Kneel before me, claim loyalty to me and I will give you what you need_ came a voice unbidden in your mind. 

“I desire to give tribute to you,” you replied.It wasn’t untrue.Loki and his story had helped you through some difficult experiences.“I desire you,” desire wasn’t a strong enough word for the liquid heat you felt in your core at the thought of being with the deity you worshipped.Seeing him in person, feeling his power and strength, made that desire only stronger. 

“You would give me your body?” Loki asked, clearly surprised. “Usually my brother is called upon for such things, being a fertility god and all…” he commented as he watched you.

You scoffed and rolled your eyes, wishing you could rise.“I have no interest in your brother. _You_ on the other hand, I relate to, the misfit, the outcast, the god of stories,” you told him with a smile.

Loki considered you, considered your offer.A smirk grew across his face, turning into a Cheshire Cat grin.“I believe I can give you what you desire, pet,” he purred as he strode to you.He lifted you to your feet and leaned in to kiss you.You were expecting a rough kiss with how he was holding you, but instead found his lips gentle on yours.He held you to him with a desperation in his grip, as though if he let you go you would vanish on him.You returned his kisses eagerly, wrapping your arms around him as you pressed your body to him.

The next moment, you were in your bedroom and Loki was still kissing you.Loki didn’t demand.He didn’t have to. Between kisses, you discarded your shirt, his shirt, your bra after his long deft fingers unhooked it expertly.You slid out of your jeans and reached to help him with his pants. 

You were also very grateful that you were on the pill and didn’t have to worry about repercussions from your night of fun.

You paused when he was naked to take in the sight of the god.He was perfect.He was thin, but muscled, not as a bodybuilder, but as an experienced warrior.The muscles he had were from actively using them, not from lifting weights.His hair was long, down to his shoulders and silky when you’d touched it.Your eyes slid down his body, over his abs, to the trail of hair leading to.You gasped when you took in his erect cock.To say he was well-endowed was an understatement. 

It was the pleased look in his expression at your gasp that had you finally understanding what he was getting out of this besides a fun romp in the sheets.You had wondered what he could see in a powerless human and finally understood.He wanted adoration.He wanted to be appreciated for who and what he was, desired for who and what he was.He wanted to feel loved and needed.

You closed the distance between you and leaned up to kiss him, expression those emotions that he so craved into the kiss itself. He returned the kiss with as much passion and was soon backing you toward your bed.You climbed onto it without breaking the kisses and laid on your back, your hands trailing his cool skin as his explored your body. 

“Such a good supplicant,” he purred between kisses before his mouth and silver tongue trailed down your body, leaving hickies and love marks all over your skin, claiming you.

“My god,” you purred in reply, your fingers trailing through his hair as you touched him wherever you could reach.

“Yes, pet.That is why I’m here,” Loki purred before he captured one of your nipples in his mouth.He suckled on it, licking it and twirling around it with his tongue as one of his hands slid down between your legs.He rubbed your core before he carefully slid a finger inside you, his thumb caressing your clit. 

You moaned softly, your back arching in pleasure as your fingers dug into the skin on his back.“Loki!” You cried in pleasure, urging him along.He grabbed your wrists in one hand, pinning them above your head on the bed.You squirmed, but his grip was unbreakable. He pulled back for a moment to look you in the eyes.“Yes,” you purred, confirming your consent before he would continue. He didn’t want to force you. He wanted you to give yourself to him.

And you did.Body and soul.

He kept teasing you, playing with you, building and building upon your pleasure without giving you that final release.You lost track of how long he played with you, how many ways his fingers, his tongue, his lips, his magic caressing your skin. You’d never felt anything like it.There were phantom hands, whispers of magic, of caresses, of light breezes across your skin while you were pinned under the god.

“Please, Loki, please take me,” you whimpered.You begged.You pleaded with him for release and pleasure.

Finally he slid into you with painstaking slowness as he spread your drenched core open.It was tight and you could feel the stretch, but he managed to press in up to the hilt.He moaned in pleasure as he did.He felt surprisingly cool within you, a sharp contrast to the heat building within you. 

His control seemed to have lapsed then, as he took you quickly, thrusting hard and desperately into you. His hand held your wrists while his mouth suckled your nipple, his other hand tormenting your clit. 

You cried out desperately as you got closer and closer to your own release.Finally with one hard thrust he threw you over the edge and your pleasure crashed over you as your core throbbed around him.He moaned as he spilled himself within you with a shuddering breath.

He loosened his grip on you and held you to him while you both caught your breath.He held you and made sure you were alright for a long time, stroking your hair and whispering soothing, caring things to you. 

He finally stood near dawn and summoned your slice of chocolate cake, clearly going to take it with him.“This was a lovely time, my darling votary.I shall have to call upon you again, if you remain so devout,” he purred.

You smiled dazedly up at him.“I will, my god,” you promised before he vanished.

The final look he had given you held a promise to return to enjoy you again.

You couldn’t wait.


End file.
